Branar
Branar was a named Skrall under Tuma's leadership. Early Life Branar served the Rock Tribe as a simple unnamed Skrall warrior. Once the Core War began, he was placed into Tuma's forces by the Elemental Lord of Rock. He became a test subject for energized protodermis, and instead of being killed by it, or mutating, he obtained elemental powers over rock. During the course of the war, once the units split apart, Branar was part of the group that encountered the Baterra. Tuma sent Branar back to investigate the deaths of the other Skrall batallions behind them, and he nearly didn't return. He was as good as dead by the time he got back to Tuma. Tuma granted him the name "Branar", and put him in charge of getting their batallion to safety with his powers. As they moved, they found other Skrall survivors, who allied with them. Branar would use his powers to keep the Skrall safe, up until the Shattering struck. Bara Magna Branar ended up in Roxtus with the rest of the Skrall, and for one hundred thousand years, trained and kept their economy stable. At the one hundred thousandth year, the Skrall began to participate in the social system of Bara Magna to the south, and began fighting in the arenas. At some point, Branar met up with Stronius during the search for Certavus's compound, not knowing that Gresh was already there, and nearly obtaining the Book of Certavus for himself. Later, Branar would be with Tuma when they encountered Gresh that next night, demanding the book. Branar would give chase as the Book of Certavus was burnt, but would be stopped by his Rock Steed being shot by an arrow. After a few months, Branar was sent to Tajun for an arena match. He fully expected to face Tarix, and was supposed to act in a way which would unsettle Tarix's cool demeanor. When he saw his opponent was Kiina instead, he became enraged, and entered fierce battle with her. The battle was brutal, and he decimated Kiina before departing with the victory for Roxtus. Eventually, Tuma went to make an alliance with Shakra, leader of the Sisters of the Skrall. Branar would accompany him, and depart as soon as the deal was struck. While the Grand Tournament took place in Atero, Branar was stationed in the desert, giving orders to Bone Hunters and sending Stronius to the arena. Once Raanu was discovered by his companions as a traitor, Branar would attempt to slow their chase of him, but wouldn't be able to save Raanu's miserable life. He then departed to rendevous with Tuma. When Tuma launched his attack at Atero, Branar was by his side the entire time, as his bodyguard and ally, and would be there to share in Tuma's victory. Once Mata Nui arrived at the scene, however, Branar took up his job as Tuma's bodyguard, and prepared to battle Mata Nui. He rushed into battle with his powers ready to be unleashed, and his sword ready. Mid step, he was wiped out of existance by Mata Nui's Ignika, and killed. Abilities and Traits Branar was a skilled Skrall warrior with his sword, but less effective with other weapons. He was brutal, yet cunning. He had elemental power over rock as a result of an energized protodermis exposure during the Core War, making him even deadlier. Weapons Branar carried the traditional Skrall sword and shield, as well as a Thornax Launcher and additional swords on his shoulders. At one time he used a large mace, but showed displeasure for it, never using it again. Trivia *Branar isthe Dragon to Tuma's Big Bad.